Roguelike
The roguelike is a sub-genre of role-playing video games, characterized by randomization for replayability, permanent death, and turn-based movement. Most roguelikes feature ASCII graphics, with newer ones increasingly offering tile-based graphics. Games are typically dungeon crawls, with many monsters, items, and environmental features. Computer roguelikes usually employ the majority of the keyboard to facilitate interaction with items and the environment. The name of the genre comes from the 1980 game Rogue. Origin The roguelike genre takes its name from Rogue, a role-playing video game based on the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing games, including concepts such as stats and experience points. Some features of Rogue existed in earlier games, notably: Adventure (1975), Dungeon (1975), Telengard (1976), and several written for the PLATO system, such as the multi-user games dnd (1975) and Moria (1975). Both dnd and Moria utilized limited graphics. Moria offered a primitive first-person, three-dimensional view,Fun with PLATO while dnd presented a top-down map view similar to Rogue. In Rogue and Moria, the dungeon is randomly regenerated when the player begins, creating a new challenge each time. These games present a plain view. Traditionally, an "@" sign represents the player character. Letters of the alphabet represent other characters (usually opposing monsters). Rogue itself only made use of capital letters, but present-day roguelikes vary capitalization to supply additional visual cues. A dog, for example, may be represented by the letter "d", and a dragon by a "D". Coloration may signal further distinction between creatures. For example, a Red Dragon might be represented by a red "D" and a Blue Dragon by a blue "D", each of differing abilities significant to player strategy. Additional dungeon features are represented by other ASCII (or ANSI) symbols. A traditional sampling follows. Graphical adaptations are available for most early roguelikes, and it is not uncommon for new development projects to adopt a graphical user interface. Players issue game commands with at most a few keystrokes, rather than with sentences interpreted by a parser or by means of a pointing device such as a mouse. For example, in NetHack one would press "r" to read a scroll, "d" to drop an item, and "q" to quaff (drink) a potion. Gameplay The gameplay elements characterizing the roguelike genre were explicitly defined at the International Roguelike Development Conference 2008.Berlin Interpretation (definition of a "Roguelike") from RogueBasin, a Roguelike development wiki Some of the "high value factors" used in this definition include: *Roguelike games randomly generate dungeon levels; though they may include static levels as well. Generated layouts typically incorporate rooms connected by corridors, some of which may be preset to a degree (e.g., monster lairs or treasuries). Open areas or natural features, like rivers, may also occur. *The identity of magical items varies across games. Newly discovered objects only offer a vague physical description that is randomized between games, with purposes and capabilities left unstated. For example, a "bubbly" potion might heal wounds one game, then poison the player character in the next. Items are often subject to alteration, acquiring specific traits, such as a curse, or direct player modification. *The combat system is turn-based instead of real-time. Gameplay is usually step-based, where player actions are performed serially and take a variable measure of in-game time to complete. Game processes (e.g., monster movement and interaction, progressive effects such as poisoning or starvation) advance based on the passage of time dictated by these actions. *Most are single-player games. On multi-user systems, scoreboards are often shared between players. Some roguelikes allow traces of former player characters to appear in later game sessions in the form of ghosts or grave markings. Multi-player derivatives such as TomeNET, MAngband, and Crossfire do exist and are playable online. *Roguelikes traditionally implement permadeath. Once a character dies, the player must begin a new game. A "save game" feature will only provide suspension of gameplay and not a limitlessly recoverable state; the stored session is deleted upon resumption or character death. Players can circumvent this by backing up stored game data ("save scumming"), an act that is usually considered cheating. Mainstream success Roguelike games long remained the domain of computer geeks. However, according to 1UP.com's Jeremy Parish, action role-playing games such as Blizzard's hugely successful Diablo can be considered types of roguelikes, due to their similar premise: players slash their way (in real time) through increasingly difficult monsters and attain treasure while traversing deeper into randomly-generated dungeons to complete quests. Salon.com's Wagner James Au attested that, when he visited their offices, "Blizzard's designers readily acknowledged their debt to Nethack and other Roguelikes".http://archive.salon.com/tech/feature/2000/01/27/nethack/ Moreover, the permanent death feature of the roguelike is retained in Diablo 2's hardcore mode, as well as Runic Games' Torchlight. Still, the first mainstream success of proper roguelike game (turn based randomly generated dungeon crawler with no save feature) was in Japan where the genre is now widely popular. The success is due primarily to Mystery Dungeon series from Chunsoft. The series begun as a Super Famicon game called Torneko no Daibōken: Fushigi no Dungeon (lit tran. The Great Adventure of Torneko: Dungeon of Mystery), which is a spin off from the Dragon Quest series. The finely tuned game balance as well as the use of easily recognised 2D animated monsters from a well-known franchise drawn by Akira Toriyama, who is the creator of various hit manga and anime such as Dragon Ball series"Permanece vigente Akira Toriyama gracias a 'Dragon Ball'" from Milenio.com led to the game becoming a sleeper hit in 1993 selling in excess of 800,000 copies.ドラクエＶＳファイナルファンタジー　売り上げ対決 from www9.plala.or.jp The game was also voted as the 78th best game of all time in the Japanese Famitsu magazine.Japan Votes on All Time Top 100 from Edge Online Subsequently, Chunsoft has built Mysteries dungeon series on well drawn animated characters and monsters http://www.rpgfan.com/reviews/mystery-shiren/index.html from easily recognized and well established franchises http://www.rpgfan.com/reviews/mystery-shiren/index.html. Chunsoft manage to flatten steep learning curve of roguelike games by introducing multiple dungeon with progressive difficulty, hence delaying the introduction of more punishing aspects of gameplay to later advanced stages (or only after completing the main plot). In some series, the permanent death feature applies to the hard mode only and this has been controversial among the fan of older series who prefer more challenging (and some argue more addictive) gameplay. Due to lower requirement for hardware specs, smaller data size requirement and casual nature of gameplay not to mention its infinite replayability, the series has been particularly successful as games for hand-held consoles and, more recently, mobile phone. This format resulted in four successful sub-series: the Torneko series based on Dragon Quest, the Chocobo (series) based on Final Fantasy, the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series based on Pokémon, and the Shiren the Wanderer series, which is the only one based on original characters (plus two failed series based on Gundam and Tower of Druaga franchise). These series has become "the staple of Japanese game market"http://ds.ign.com/articles/821/821916p1.html. The first Chocobo game which had less punishing save system for much younger target audience sold 1.165.798 copies http://www.japan-gamecharts.com/ps1.php and the first Pokémon game(s), Blue and Red rescue team sold 3.08 million together popularizing the core gameplay of rougulike to global audience. http://wii.ign.com/articles/807/807852p1.html The no-save feature of the Torneko and Shiren series, which is the main premise of roguelike games, was described as "the worst flaw in any RPG is the lack of a decent save system" by Worthplaying.com and "going against the very foundation of what an RPG should be" by Gaming Age. Eurogamer argued that "its sadistic, repetitive nature ....that's precisely what's appealing about it. The stakes are far higher, making the rewards much sweeter." The latest Mystery Dungeon series to be marketed to the West for console is Shiren the Wonderer 3 for Wii console which features 3D rendered characters. In West, it is marketed simply as "Shiren the Wanderer", reflecting the lack of recognition of previous series in the West. The game has three difficulty modes, Easy mode where half of inventory and all the attained levels are saved upon defeat, Normal mode where you lose all the inventory but retain the levels you've gained, and Hard mode which features permanent death (rather than dying, the character are brought back to the entrance of dungeon, lose all the inventories and revert to level 1). See also * Chronology of roguelike video games * MUD * ADOM * DoomRL References * *Roguelike Roundup at Kuro5hin *Introduction to Roguelike Games *7 Day Roguelikes External links * * rec.games.roguelike Usenet hierarchy at Google Groups * Roguelikes And OD&D - A column about roguelikes' D&D origins at GameSetWatch. Category:Roguelikes Category:Video game genres ca:Roguelike de:Rogue-like es:Roguelike fr:Rogue-like ko:로그라이크 lt:Roguelike ja:ローグライクゲーム pl:Roguelike ru:Roguelike fi:Roguelike